


In Balance

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: Sweet Painful Salvation [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Miracles Hurt Crowley, Gen, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt No Comfort, Miracles Hurt Crowley, Pre-Arrangement (Good Omens), Pre-Relationship, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: It burns Crowley even as it heals the blind man.What if performing miracles hurt Crowley (But he did them anyway?)





	In Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 100Words Prompt 146 - Blind (Amnesty Week XV)

It was a simple miracle really, barely a smidgen of Grace required. But it burned Crowley as it healed the blind man. Crowley began backing away, when a hand around his wrist stopped him, the man staring at him with such pure adoration it hurt.

"Just go," Crowley shooed. Aziraphale was likely to appear at the worst time.

"Angel?" he asked, and that hurt must of all, twisting the knife deeper into Crowley's borrowed heart.

"No."

And he was gone, leaving behind the imprints of his sandals on the dust and possessing a fresh new burn etched across his chest.


End file.
